


Post War

by FanytasticLife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanytasticLife/pseuds/FanytasticLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is basically a collection of one shots. I found some idea from tumblr... If you have any ideas, you can put it as a review/suggestion for me and maybe I'll do it ;) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS UNLESS I MENTION THEM! THEY ARE ALL THE CREATION OF THE BRILLIANT RICK RIORDAN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reyna's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a collection of one shots of the Heroes of Olympus characters after I saw someone doing it on fanfiction.net ! This one's about Reyna finding out that Will and Nico are dating! BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY CONTINUOUS SOLANGELO FANFIC CALLED ARROWS AND SHADOWS!

Nico's POV

"It's been forever since you came to visit, Reyna!" She gives me a hug. Some people can still have so much dignity even when hugging.

"How have you been, Nico?" She asks. She pulls a concerned-sister look.

"Hey, I have Hazel to annoy me about my health and all. Why do you have to worry too?" In my mind, I add And Will. But the rest of the camp doesn't know we're dating.

Reyna ruffles my hair affectionately. "Hazel's off with Piper and therefore not here to bother you. So I can replace her."

"What about when you're both with me?" I ask tentatively, jokingly covering my face with my hands.

"Then we can double the sisterly love!" She shouts, laughing. She studies my face a little longer until I feel a little uncomfortable.

"What, "sister" Reyna?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"You've changed a lot."

"Of course I have! It's been a few months since you last visited! My hair's bound to grow longer and I've obviously gotten better at fighting!"

"No, that's not it. You seem… happier, more radiant. You're not as shy anymore." Her gaze is analyzing, trying to figure out the puzzle.

"Well, Camp's changed me, I guess," I reply, hoping she doesn't see the slight blush creeping onto my face. Will's changed me.

Reyna finally looks away. "Your cabin hasn't changed, though."

"Yep, still stupid coffin beds," I tell her. Why haven't I changed them before?

"Do I spy a Camp Half Blood tank top?" She jumps off the bed and approaches Will's tank top that he left on another bed the other day. Will's tank top.

Please don't make the connection.

She holds it up and laughs. "This is nowhere near your size."

Gods, no.

Through the door, Will arrives. Talk about the worst timing in the world.

"Hey, sunsh- " he starts. He looks at Reyna holding up his tank top and grins. "Hello, Reyna. I was just looking for that."

Before Will can snatch it away, she leaps away.

There's no way she doesn't make the connection.

"Oh my gods!" She shouts, looking at Will, then at me. Then back to Will.

I look at the floor guiltily and blush profusely. "Umm, yeah." I peek up at Reyna again to see her reaction.

Reyna leans against the coffin bed next to mine, quirking an eyebrow. "So this is why you've been a lot more outgoing isn't it, Nico?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah…"

Will stands there, clearly enjoying the events unfolding in front of him.

Reyna shrugs. "As long as he's treating you well." She tosses the shirt back at Will.

He smiles widely. "I like you, Reyna. Jason actually bet on us with Percy."

Reyna laughs, a real, sweet laugh that I've missed over the last couple of weeks. "Well, if you hurt him, you'll get a whole lot of Roman hate."

"I'll bet. I'd probably lose every fight I even attempt."

"That you will, Will," she assures him. Then she chuckles at her pun. "Don't look so scared, Nico. I'm just going to make it my goal to embarrass you in front of everyone."

Will smiles. "That's already happened a couple of times. I bet you a couple drachmas that you can beat all those embarrassing times."

"No!" I yell. Ugh, how could they team up on me like this? It's so frustrating!

"Deal."

Will puts his arms around me. "Come on, Death Boy. The Romans don't know we're dating."

"Yet," Reyna finishes. "I'm about to change that."

I groan loudly as they both laugh.


	2. Idiot Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but bittersweet- It's about Jason watching Nico and Will play video games, remembering "Idiot mode" with Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I decided to change the collection to more every-character oriented, so that I can encompass more. This way, you can pretty much click any chapter and get a different story every time!

JASON'S POV  
\---

"This game is too hard!" Nico throws down the controller angrily.

"That's because it's set to hard mode," Will Solace replies, still struggling with the game.

"Do you know how to set it to an easier mode?" Nico asks, sulking as he watches Will pass the level.

"I do," I say, trying to concentrate on his pinball game, yet eavesdropping.

"Oh, good, Jason, because I'm about to bash the TV in," Nico replies.

The pinball falls between my bumpers. Damn! I got too distracted over Nico and Will. They had been dating for a few months, but it was still so weird to see them together. They were complete opposites, darkness and sunlight, arrows and shadows. But they had a perfect balance to them, a synchronization.  
I walk over to them and switch it to EASY mode. He says, "There you go, Nico. Now you can play."

"Thanks!" He says happily. Another change that was cause by Will. Nico is a lot happier, now. He's so excited... then he loses the game again.

"Gods you're terrible!" Will shouts, laughing. "Good thing everyone decided to go to the strawberry fields to help the plants grow! He needs like a super easy mode, Jason!"

Or... an idiot mode.

A sudden pang hits me hard. Leo. Together, we had played so many games on idiot mode. So many levels passed because enemies reached their own level of physical pain hit my heart, hard and quick, a jab that reminded me that today was the one month anniversary of Leo's disappearance and the huge battle. His sacrifice... It was key to defeating Gaea, yet they were never able to find his body. I'd never tell Piper and Hazel, but some part of me still believes that he's alive. Leo needs someone to believe that.

I watch Nico pass level after level, watch him laughing at the demons as they went haywire. Will watched over him happily. At one point, they laughed almost maniacally, as if they themselves were on idiot mode.

Idiot mode.

Jason missed Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment/give kudos/bookmark to get more PJO/HOO one shots! I'll update again sometime soon. Be sure to check out my other fanfiction, a Solangelo fanfic, Arrows and Shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Check back tomorrow for a new one shot! PLEASE COMMENT/GIVE KUDOS/BOOKMARK or else Reyna might embarrass you really badly with one of your deepest, darkest secrets! :O THANKS :)  
> DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY CONTINUOUS SOLANGELO FANFIC CALLED ARROWS AND SHADOWS!


End file.
